


Snap

by Zolac_no_Miko



Series: Snap [1]
Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let anyone tell you Lexi Ivanov doesn't have a good sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for petzjazz on Livejournal, who wanted to see Lexi as the dominant figure in a sexual situation (not outright sex) with another male (anyone but Milo). Many thanks to Petra for the beta job.
> 
> Originally [posted on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/253090.html) 06/18/2008.

There was a loud knock on the door.

Star Tyrian, who had been lounging on the couch with the air of only _pretending_ to do so casually, leapt to his feet, the pleased smirk on his face replaced by a smug grin. Fishing in his pocket, he strode over to the door of his apartment and yanked it open.

Lexi Ivanov threw up an arm in a belated effort to shield his eyes from the flash of Star’s digital camera. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he favored the other redhead with his very best ‘sooo unimpressed’ look. “Very funny, Tyrian,” he drawled.

Star grinned wider, to all appearances highly pleased with himself. “Yeah, I thought so,” he replied flippantly, craning his neck to see past Lexi into the hallway beyond, where several Foundation members lingered, giggling or snickering or feigning transcendence above the urge to do either. Settling once more into a lazy smirk, he stepped back to more fully view his handiwork.

The young wizard resignedly submitted himself to Star’s scrutiny. He stood with one eyebrow quirked, the copper wavelets of his hair still damp-darkened from his shower, robed in the finest Gryffindor garb. Star snerked. “That looks pretty good on you, Ivanov!”

Lexi rolled his eyes. “Can I have my clothes back now?”

Snickering to himself, Star opened the door wider and retreated to the living room, scooping up the garbage bags in which he had stashed all of Lexi’s clothing and tossing a couple of them at the other man, who caught them deftly. “Thank you~!” chirped the wizard in a sarcastic sing-song as Star jerked his head in the direction of the door, slinging the bags over his shoulders and following him down the hall towards his own apartment.

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually wear it,” laughed Star.

A smirk from the wizard. “Yes, well, I worried that others might be traumatized by my impressive manhood.” Star snorted. “I must admit,” continued Lexi, “I have to admire your work a little. Not just the fact that you were able to get into my apartment and silently replace my entire wardrobe while I was in the shower- and I don’t even want to know how you knew I was _in_ the shower- but who buys _ten_ Harry Potter costumes, just for a prank? That takes dedication.”

Star smirked. “Yeah, well, I am just that good.” He dropped his trash bags in front of Lexi’s door. “For my part, I’m very proud of you.” Heavy on the condescending, here. “You’re taking this all rather well, considering.”

Lexi dropped his bags as well with an over-wrought sigh. “Don’t let anyone tell you I don’t have a good sense of humor. No hard feelings, Tyrian. You got me good.” He held out his hand to shake, and Star clasped it. “In fact…” he continued, an amused twinkle in his eyes, “…drinks? Tonight? I’ve got some good stuff I sure as hell am not gonna drink by myself.”

The other man raised his eyebrows, surprised, then immediately narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Could Lexi be out for revenge? Hell, if their situations were reversed, Star sure as hell would be. The empath regarded Lexi with one raised eyebrow, trying to get a feel for the other man’s intentions. He didn’t get any sense of anger or malice; the wizard merely exuded waves of amusement, matching the small, self-deprecating smile on his face. After a pause, Star decided not to worry about it for now and grinned widely. “……Sweet! Shit, come on over to my place, Zan’ll be out all night at Locus Pocus. We can watch some crappy movies, play some games, whatever.”

The wizard grinned back wickedly. “Perfect.”

Several hours, several vodka cocktails, and several swigs straight from the bottle later….

“So then he’s like, ‘Oh yeah? Try it, punk!’ And before the poor bastard can even blink, WHAM, BAM, flat on his back on the ground. Stupid fucker.” Star shook his head disparagingly, swiping the bottle of vodka for another swig, leaning heavily against a coffee table from his seat on the floor.

Lexi regarded the other redhead from where he sprawled across Zan and Star’s couch, raising one eyebrow. “You,” he said solemnly, punctuating his speech with a jab of his finger, “are an egotistical bastard.”

Star smirked from behind the bottle. “Yeah, so?”

“So I just listened to three stories in a row about your awesome self beating some asses. …Someone oughtta take you down a notch.” The wizard fixed Star with a challenging glare.

The assassin raised his eyebrows. “You wanna _fight_ me, Weasley?”

Lexi pondered this for a few moments. “…Wrestling. You know how to wrestle, Tyrian?”

The other man snorted, setting the vodka bottle down a little too loudly. “Well enough.”

Lexi’s eyes flashed and he lurched to his feet. “Let’s do it! Right now! I’ll have _you_ flat on your back.”

Star climbed to his feet, stumbling unsteadily, and favored the wizard with a wicked grin. “That a promise?”

The wizard responded by leering at him. Star choked, surprised, then gave Lexi a sharp second look, but the other man was already hauling the coffee table out of the way. He straightened, carding a hand through his messy hair and capturing Star’s gaze, gray-blue eyes intense. “We go until one or the other is pinned. Yes?” He peeled his shirt off and tossed it aside, rolling his shoulders.

“Ohhhhh yes,” purred Star, blatantly admiring the other man. He removed his own shirt and was surprised again to find Lexi regarding him with a wolfish grin, half-lidded eyes running approvingly over the contours of his shoulders, chest, and stomach. Star sensed waves of something distinctly predatory roiling out from the red-haired wizard. “Well now,” he murmured, returning Lexi’s grin in kind, “this is going to be _fun_.”

The two men circled, warily, eyes trained for any subtle movement. At some unspoken signal, both men leapt forward, grappling, hands clasping at arms and shoulders and teeth bared. Star brought his greater height and weight to bear, pressing Lexi backwards and downwards. The wizard grunted, fighting the larger man’s greater strength. Then he gave a roll of his shoulders and a twist of his arms and Star was thrown past him, landing heavily on his shoulder and pulling Lexi down almost on top of him.

“Fuck!” exclaimed Star, and there was a scuffle as the wizard tried to tangle up Star’s legs with his own and crawl on top of him. Star writhed against him, escaping one hold only to find himself in another. He tried to use his weight advantage, straining to flip the other man. Lexi twisted sinuously, and suddenly Star found that he couldn’t move.

“…Shit!” Star jerked, trying to free himself, and didn’t budge. He looked sideways to see Lexi’s face just a few inches from his own, grinning at him. “…You’re like a fucking Olympic wrestler or something, that’s cheating!”

Lexi grinned wider, eyelids drooping. “Do you submit?”

Star gave another jerk. “…You’ve got me pinned. You win.”

The wizard gave no signs of releasing him. Instead, he leaned his head closer so that Star could feel his breath against his jawbone. “Well then, now that I’ve got you where I want you, what shall I do with you?” he purred, once more tangibly exuding an air of predatory amusement.

Star exhaled sharply, a disbelieving ‘ha!’ of air. “You’re kidding me.”

Lexi responded by biting his ear. “Complaints, Mr. Tyrian?”

The redhead gasped then hummed his approval. “No sir, Mr. Ivanov, sir…” he purred back.

“Hmmmm, that’s what I like to hear.” Lexi shifted, positioning Star flat on his back and himself completely over him, maneuvering the other man’s arms so he had them pinned at the wrist. He nipped lazily at Star’s throat, sort of as an afterthought.

Star writhed experimentally. It was a hold he could break, if he wanted. _If_ he wanted. He turned his head and breathed against Lexi’s ear. “So? What _are_ you going to do with me?”

The wizard hmmmm’d against his throat and said something in Russian. Then he lifted his head, capturing Star’s gaze with half-lidded eyes. Slowly and deliberately he slid Star’s wrists upwards, pressing them against the floor above Star’s head. Holding them together, he smirked, then glanced upwards away from Star’s eyes and said something that was definitely _not_ Russian. He stroked Star’s wrists with his thumbs and fingers then released them, pushing himself to a sitting position on Star’s abdomen.

Star tugged and found that his wrists were bound tightly to each other and to the floor, as if shackled. He raised an eyebrow. “Nice trick.” Lexi inclined his head in acknowledgement, leisurely surveying his prey and drawing one finger slowly down Star’s chest and stomach. The other man growled impatiently, tugging once more at his invisible bonds, shoving at Lexi’s back with his knee.

Obligingly, Lexi fell forward, bringing his lips just out of reach of Star’s. “Impatient, are we?” he murmured. Star growled again and Lexi bit down on his lower lip, tugging slightly then letting go, lifting his head before Star could deepen the kiss. Propping himself up with one hand, he drew the nails of the other down Star’s chest and stomach, nibbling and licking his way up Star’s jaw line. The other man hissed his approval and Lexi smirked to himself, drawing the tip of his tongue up the contours of Stars ear and sucking on his earlobe.

Letting out a small moan and licking his lips, Star shifted, entangling his legs with Lexi’s and pressing his hips against Lexi’s thigh. The wizard hmmmmm’d again, licking and biting his way down Star’s throat and toying with a nipple with one thumb. Sliding downward, Lexi placed slow kisses down the other man’s chest and stomach, applying tongue and teeth occasionally. Star made a small sound of annoyance upon losing the pressure of Lexi’s leg then watched his progress with smoldering eyes.

Reaching Star’s hips, Lexi locked eyes with him briefly, grinning wickedly before proceeding to unbutton his jeans with his teeth. Star growled encouragingly, giving another futile tug with his arms and lifting one knee to rub against Lexi’s side. The wizard worked the zipper with his teeth as well before sliding Star’s jeans off entirely, leaving him clad only in a pair of black silk boxers. He grasped Star’s ankles, murmuring to himself and binding those to the floor as well before getting to his feet.

He stood for a moment, surveying his handiwork, before giving a curt nod and turning to fetch his shirt from the couch. “Well, that’s it then,” he said, pulling his shirt on. “Oh no, wait.” He dug in his pocket as Star spluttered, pulling out a cell phone. Flipping it open, he framed the shot and took a picture. “Snap.” He grinned. “No hard feelings, Tyrian.” Once more the wizard radiated ripples of amusement.

Star looked Displeased. “WHAT THE FUCK, LEXI.”

Lexi winked, picking up Star’s pants in one hand and the bottle of vodka in the other, taking a nice long drink. “See you later, Star.” Turning his back on the other man’s loud swearing and helpless thrashing, he walked calmly out of the apartment and shut the door.

It occurred to Lexi briefly to feel a little sorry for Zan when he eventually came home from clubbing. He shrugged, hanging Star’s pants on the doorknob.

Oh well.  



End file.
